Start All Over
by biscuits95
Summary: Miley is feeling rebellious. She wants change. Oliver gives it to her. Moliver


**A/N: Okay my life is super shitty right now, so this is kinda based on it... Excuse the OOCness if there is any. I think this would fit Lily more but I prefer writing Miley. Anyway it's my life but with an added happy ending I wish I could have.**

_Miley's POV_

I need some kind of change in my life.

I just don't like it right now. I want to drop all the false cheeriness. I want to stop all the trouble that always seems to surround me. I want to just lay down and forget about the world.

I want to start over.

When I mentioned this today at lunch, Lily just shrugged it off, claiming it be some sort of phase...

It's not. It's real. It's life.

Oliver just stopped eating and started staring at me till lunch ended then stalked off to do God knows what.

I'm feeling kind of rebellious too, though.

Today during Biology class, Kunkle asked me a question I didn't hear, and frankly, didn't really care about.

I told her I didn't know.

She asked me if I was at least going to guess.

I told her guessing is useless. I told her it gives you some kind of false hope just to be crushed a few seconds later.

The whole class was shocked, and it gave me some sort of satisfaction.

I expect they thought I was going to crack a joke or something like that, little old cheerful Miley from Tennessee always has some sort of a cheerful aura surrounding her. She's always trying to make someone laugh.

Well, I'm not. I don't care if they laugh or cry. It's not my job to make them laugh, they can do it themselves.

I want to go somewhere no one knows me. I want to have new friends that don't know me, that wont judge me, that wont care.

That's how I felt when I was confronted by Amber and Ashley today in the hallway. That's how I felt when I told them they could shove their money up their asses, fuck off, and to go off and die somewhere, together of course.

Everyone was shocked again, of course. Little nice Miley from Tennessee never swears, ever.

Well, I do and it satisfies me immensely to see the looks on everyone's faces. Especially Lily and Oliver. Too busy making out to expect that. Too busy acting all lovey dovey to care. I'm just the third wheel in a tricycle that's about to fall apart. The kid who owns it is gonna go off and buy a brand new shiny bicycle. He wont need me.

I returned home drenched to the bone. It was raining, of course, suits my mood.

My brother started going off about his date with another brainless bimbo who was probably gonna dump him a couple of hours into the date.

I told him just that.

Shocked, again. Typical. I'm not supposed to crush his dreams of date with a hot girl. I'm supposed to ruin it for him then try to fix it then beg for his forgiveness.

Well, I'm tired of doing what I'm supposed to do.

I'm supposed to just help everyone with everything. I'm supposed to wave my magic hands and everything is fixed.

I can't.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the window. I told them to go away. Oliver climbed in anyway.

He laid down next to me on the roof, in the rain, and joined in me at staring at the stars.

"You said you wanted something new in your life, right?" he asked me, quietly, his hair plastered across his forehead.

"Did I not make myself clear the first time?" I responded.

He wasn't shocked. Well, that's something new.

"No, you did." He answered, just as quietly.

We continued staring at the stars. I found my star and stared at it, looking for some kind of change in it. Maybe it was feeling rebellious too.

Suddenly, Oliver stood up, and grabbed my hand lifting me up in the process.

He looked me in the eyes for a long time and I just stared back into his brown eyes, idly wondering what the hell he was doing. Was I just imagining it or were his eyes getting closer?

He continued to approach his face to mine till he was so close I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I continued to stare into his eyes, shocked and curious.

"You said you wanted something new." He told me before crashing his lips onto mine in a bruising kiss.

It was pure bliss.

My hands travelled to entangle themselves in his wet hair, while his hands slipped down to my waist.

We stayed like that for a while, kissing under the rain on my roof, until he pulled away and told me "You have something new, now."

Then he proceeded to kiss me again.

--------------------------------------Moliver------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
